Dolls and Dungeons
by newbienovelistRD
Summary: Kumi tests out a new curse on Ben, Rachel, and Sasha...with Adulato and Scruffy's help of course.


**Here's a story done by guestsurprise and myself! Enjoy and no flames please!**

* * *

Rachel, Sasha, and Ben were excited! They were going to have some fun at the castle today because they were going to visit the brothers and also they were going to be visiting Kumi and Adulato. The two had fun inviting them over from time to time.

"Today is going to be a special day my love," she grinned, now looking at Adulato.

"And what are you up to my dear?" he asked, now turning to her as he powered up his hands.

"I think we should give those three a few extra tickles; they have been working extra hard lately," Kumi said, now grinning as she pulled out some beautiful cloth.

"What are you going to do with that?" Adulato asked.

"I am going to make coochy coo dolls of our three friends."

Adulato raised a brow. "Coochy who dolls?"

Kumi giggled. "No, no, dear. Coochy coo dolls. They're like voodoo dolls. But instead of inflicting pain, they make one feel tickles!" She pulled out some beautiful and silky golden thread. Adulato watched as Kumi gently sewed each doll to the likeness of Rachel, Sasha, and Ben. Soon the dolls were finished!

"Why! They look amazing!" Adulato said in glee.

"And this just the first step! Right Scruffy?" she giggled, now winking at the beast. Scruffy growled playfully and began shaking his six tails in happiness.

"Now what do we do now?" Adulato asked, now looking at the dolls curiously.

"My dear, remember that spell that could make items tickle in other ways?" Kumi smirked. Adulato smirked back and his hands powered up blue and hers powered up pink! Soon the dolls were glowing with their power and soon they were finished!

"YES! It's done!" she grinned.

"So let me see if I have this right…they will be ticklish if we tickle the dolls right?" Adulato smiled.

"Yes, now we just have to bring them close enough," Kumi grinned.

"Oh not to worry; they are upstairs with the brothers and we can easily bring them down here," Adulato smiled widely, now petting Scruffy on the head. "Come Scruffy; let's find our guests."

And with that, Adulato bounded upstairs with Scruffy in tow, making Kumi swoon. How she loved Adulato! She couldn't believe they were now a couple!

Meanwhile….

"I love the fruits in this area," Sasha soothed, now seeing Ben and Rachel eating the fruits.

"I know. This realm is always a breath of fresh air; it brings life and joy," Rachel said.

"Yeah…they're always there for us when we need them," Ben said, now thinking of all of the Lauhinians that they met.

"Ah, there you are!" A cheerful voice called. All three turned and saw Adulato come in and chuckle. "Are you all enjoying the garden?"

"Yeah, you all have a lot of good food here," Ben teased, now standing. Adulato chuckled and walked over and help the girls up.

"Come! We have a surprise that we want to show you," Adulato grinned. Before they could respond, Scruffy ran out and playfully rubbed against their legs!

"Scruffy! It's been a while boy!" Ben chuckled, now bending and scratching under the beast's chin. Scruffy playfully licked him in response and then gently tugged his shirt. "Hey what gives?!" Ben chuckled.

"I think he wants you to follow him," Sasha smiled.

"Yes. He wants to show you something just like I do. Come!" Adulato coaxed, now gently having the three to follow him and the tickle beast.

As the three followed them, Sasha shuddered at seeing it was the dungeon! She didn't always like going down there but she knew that she was safe.

"I know the dungeon is a bit unnerving for you, but it will be alright," Adulato said, now gently cuddling Sasha. Once they were all inside the dungeon, Kumi playfully closed the door and walked out and hugged the three!

"Hey you guys! Welcome back!" she smiled innocently.

"Now Kumi, what are you up to?" Ben smirked. When Kumi smiled like that, she was usually up to something.

"Oh now what do you mean Ben?" she said, now walking up to a cabinet and gently tickling Ben's doll. Ben suddenly let out a shout and swirled around wildly.

"What was that?!" Ben said in an almost shout.

"What are you talking about? No one touched you," Rachel said, now confused. But then she let out a shout and giggle as her doll was playfully tickled by Kumi.

"Now what has gotten into you two?" Adulato asked innocently, but trying hard not to laugh. Scruffy was in the corner growling and huffing in glee; he knew what was happening.

"There's something GAH! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! STAHAHAHAHAP!" Ben laughed, now feeling invisible fingers tickle his sides.

"Ben what's-EEEEEEEEEEEK! NOAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Sasha joined in, now feeling something tickling her ankles and waist.

"You two are acting so GAH! HEHEHEHEAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Rachel laughed, now feeling something tickling her shoulder blades. Adulato and Kumi winked at each other.

"Whahahat's happening to us?! HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Rachel laughed.

"Just a little voodoo magic." said Kumi. The kids gasped when they saw Kumi with a dolls that looked like Rachel, Adulato with a doll that looks like Ben, and Scruffy with a doll that looks like Sasha.

"Voodoo dolls?!" Sasha squealed.

"Yes, but I call them coochy coo dolls!" said Kumi. "Because they're only made for tickling you!" Kumi used her feather wand to tickle Rachel's doll's stomach. "Coochy, coochy, coo!"

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! NO! PLEASE, STOP! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Rachel pleaded. She couldn't do a thing as she laughed on the floor completely helpless.

"Heeheeheeheehahahahahahahaha!" Sasha giggled as Scruffy licked the feet of Sasha's doll. "Scruffy! Don't tickle me feet! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! BEN! HAHAHAHA! STOP THEM! HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

In mid-laughter, Ben reached for his Omnitrix, but Adulato used his ponytail to grab the boy's wrist and hold it up. "Ah, ah, ah, Ben. That's cheating."

Ben gulped as Adulato showed the coochy coo doll of him. "Time to punish you." He used the fluffy tips of his two tails to tickle Ben's armpits.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! IT TICKLES! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

The entire dungeon rung with ticklish laughter. But Kumi, Adulato, and Scruffy knew they had to give the kids a break. They stopped and let the kids rest.

"Are you kids alright?" Adulato asked, stroking Rachel's head.

"Those dolls...are evil..." Ben panted out.

"So they don't _tickle_ your fancy?" Kumi tickled Ben's doll under the chin.

"Hahahahahahaha! No more!" Ben pleaded.

Kumi stopped. "Sorry. Couldn't resist to make that joke."

Everyone heard giggling and saw Scruffy snuggling with Sasha. His coochy coo doll of her was placed aside. Sasha rubbed her face against the Tickle Beast's soft, fluffy fur. "Y'know, I prefer this kind of tickling more." Scruffy licked the girl's cheek and cuddled against it, making her squeal with playful giggles.

"She does have a point." Kumi put the tired Ben's head in her lap. She stroked the boy's head, making Ben feel sleepy and more relaxed. "It's more fun tickling you ourselves." She tickled Ben's neck. Ben giggled until he snorted. Kumi laughed as the human blushed.

Rachel giggled as Adulato tickled her under the chin. "Very true, my love."

The three kindly creatures carried their human friends to the guest room and tucked them into bed. "Sleep well, friends. You need to rest." Kumi stroked Rachel's head. "I'm sorry for tricking you earlier."

"It's okay, Kumi. We're used to these antics by now." Rachel replied before letting out a yawn. "Night, everybody." She closed her eyes and fell asleep instantly.

"Night." Sasha fell asleep.

Ben yawned. "Goodnight."

And the humans slept peacefully, not in the least bit angry.

Surprised, but happy, Adulato, Kumi, and Scruffy quietly left the room and let their friends sleep.

"How did we ever make such wonderful friends?" Adulato said softly.

Kumi hugged Adulato's arm. "Indeed, my love."


End file.
